Hell's Bells
by lovelyhybrid
Summary: The first time she believed to be in hell is when her family is killed by a vampire. The first time she is really in hell is when he kidnapped her. Every time he opens the door of her room to see her, she can already hear the hell's bells. AU and dark.


**A/N : I have watching True Blood and Game Of Thrones and I wanted to write a fanfiction darker than what I wrote usual. I still don't have a Beta but I have use a word processor so I guess it should not have too many mistakes here.**

**WARNING - This story is really very dark. Please don't read if you don't like. You were warned.**

Caroline's eyes open when she heard screams coming from the bottom of her house. She recognizes the voice as that of her mother. She hears a noise gun, and great loud crash around the house. She doesn't think, she runs down the stairs without even knowing what she will do.

She is almost reaching the stairs when she felt a firm hand on her mouth, she wants to scream and struggle but she understands that it's her father, she immediately relaxes and takes him in her arms.

"Caroline, look at me," Bill orders softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "You take your little sister and you're going to hide in your room, do you understand me?"

She starts to protest but more screams coming in and her father leaving to rescue Liz. She wants to help them but her instinct to protect her sister told her to do what her father asked. She runs into the room of her sister Laura, and wake up her quickly.

"Care, what happens? » Asked her sister six years, rubbing her eyes, holding her tightly teddy firmly in her arms.

"Arise. Arise now, Laura, and does not make noise."

« But... »

Caroline puts a hand over her mouth. A few minutes earlier the house had filled with gunshots and screaming and now all was silent. She feels tears sting her eyes when she understands what meant that deafening silence.

She took her sister in her arms squeezing tight and carries with her in the closet of her room. When they curl up in a corner of the closet she can see that how her sister is afraid and tries not to cry, and Caroline gently stroked her hair, swinging her sister in her arms.

Someone comes into the room; she could hear the floor creak under the man's footsteps. Laura in her arms shaking with fear and her breathing is erratic. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the man goes to the closet.

Everything happens too fast for Caroline can do something, her sister is torn from her arms and a shot is violating wear on his head. She wants to stay awake and save her sister, she wants to keep her in her arms and tell her that everything will be fine, but she can't, everything becomes black and she falls.

When Caroline wakes up, her head hurts and her blood flows in the half of her face. Her house is quiet, so quiet. She feels a deep sob rise in his throat in understanding what it means.

She stands up on shaky feet. She is still in the Laura's room. She must find his sister. She goes downstairs and finds a scene she will never forget: her mother is dead, her neck twisted at an angle she wanted never sees, and his father has his head almost ripped off. The sob coming out of her chest has nothing natural and looks like a sob animal has agonized.

However she pulled herself together quickly, because she needs to pull herself together quickly. Laura is perhaps alive, she is perhaps hidden somewhere, she is perhaps still alive. She looks to her sister in every room of the house until she finds something that catches her carefulness: the teddy of her sister, the teddy she never leaves, is entirely covered with blood.

She opens the door and sees Laura's body on the floor like a bit of trash. There is a gaping hole in her chest and her body is lying a few meters a side. Caroline falls to the ground and tightens convulse the small body broken and bruised of her sister.

She cries and strokes her hair, murmuring that she is sorry and begging her for to wake up, she holds her in her arms as she would continue to hold her the last night. But she did not wake up, she is dead. Everyone is dead.

Caroline screams and she swears she will find the vampire who did this to her family and she will kill him.

* * *

"Caroline! » Tyler takes her in his arms, but she pushes him away. She does not want a hug, she does not want comfort. She wants to avenge the death of his family.

"Caroline, my dear, how are you? » asks Carol Lockwood, returning to her hospital room.

Caroline gives her an incredulous look, because seriously, how does she think she is?

"We do everything to find the killers of yours ..."

"I know they were vampires who killed my family."

There currently is a complete silence in the room.

"I do not understand what you mean ..."

God, if only the bitch could hear her own voice to hear how she sounded wrong.

"My father told me everything. »

Her father had explained to her for a long time the truth about the vampires and Mystic Falls, and she could tell by the Carol's face that was something he shouldn't have done.

"I'll find this vampire and I'll kill him. »

* * *

"Caroline, what you do is dangerous." Tyler warned but she didn't listen. "What are you going to do? Kill all the vampires that you can find until you find the one who killed your family? »

"Yes." She replied simply.

She takes his weapons and leave.

What else could she do? She had thought that the Council go hunt down the vampire who killed her family, but ultimately they don't give a shit about it as long as the vampire doesn't try to kill them.

There was a new hunter in town, Connor Jordan, he was in agreement to the driven until she was ready to kill vampires. She began to kill vampires for a year now, and no matter how much she could kill vampires she never felt satisfied.

The floodlights walked up and down in these students party. She had learned that this was the ideal hunting ground for a vampire. Students drink all night and go home with anyone.

In this kind of party there were a lot of people who behave strangely, a result of alcohol or drugs or anything else, but she had learned that the vampire's behavior was almost always the same: they avoid the direct light rays too bright, and after awhile they ended up leaving, taking their meals. That was exactly what she had seen. She followed the vampire and the girl until the exit when she heard someone screaming.

The young girl is already passed out when Caroline found the vampire.

All of this was natural for her.

However, she surprised to feel fear when she saw the vampire walked toward her. No matter how many times she could kill vampires she would always remember that night when her family was killed and she would always be afraid.

She felt he approached her and she closed her eyes by the emptiness around her, when she opened them she knew exactly what she should do. That was instinctive.

The vampire acts fast, faster than other vampires. He gives her a punch in the face and try to give her another, she attacks back, taking his arm and then giving him a kick doing a backward somersault.

He falls but stands up rapidly. She decided to act quickly; she takes the stake and plunges into the vampire's heart.

To her surprise the vampire gets up and raises the stakes of his chest, for the first time since the night when her family was killed she _truly _scared.

"I don't like being attacked, darling."

The vampire's voice is threatening but Caroline did not weaken, if she would die, then she'll fight. She seeks a weapon around her and analysis her surroundings, she can use the wood on the ground to hurt the vampire, she can hide behind this trash, and she can escape through the roasting.

She plans to attack the vampire again when another voice was heard.

"Kol, did you just got killed by a human?"

"I'm not dead, Nik."

Now the vampire's voice was like that of a little child annoyed.

"Go. I will deal with her." ordered the other vampire that she can't see clearly in the dim light of the alley.

* * *

Klaus almost wants to laugh when he sees his brother being beaten by a human, no matter if she is a vampire hunter, he is an Original and he currently has his ass kicked by a human.

He looks at her weak figure in the dark alley and he is impressing to see how such a low girl can defend himself against her attacker.

He sees how she continues to fight even when she understands how her weapons don't work against Kol and he decides he must have her. Not because she is beautiful or because he admires her courage. No, he wants to have her because he wants to put her on her knees and break her down, he wants to be the one who will make her lose her determination annoying and stop fighting, he wants to see her eyes turn off when she understands that she has lost everything. He wants to break her for that she is being just an object, _his _object.

"Go. I will deal with her." he ordered his younger brother.

Kol shrugs and leaves.

He takes a step towards her, but she has already pulled out a verbena's bottle and throws him in his face. He whistles in pain, feeling the burn spread over his skin, but he recovers quickly, his skin already healed. He sees that she seeks an escape, but before she could go far he trapped her between the wall and his body, locking her two handle into his hands and he rolls his eyes when she continues to give kicks.

« What's your name? »

« Caroline. »

Her eyes meet his own and her breathing quickens but she doesn't look away, silently challenge him.

"My name is Klaus, and now you're mine. " He whispers to his ear.

He slaps her and she falls hard against the floor.

He looks at her again. A simple white dress summer is coming to her knees, showing the creamy skin of her arms and her long leg. The moon meets on her hair on her skin a whitish light. She looks like a wax doll, so beautiful and weak. He could take her in his hands and destroy her between his fingers. He'll do it, but before that there are so many things he can do with her body.

* * *

Caroline wakes up when she is in bed unknown and no matter how she came here she knows she must go.

Tears fill her eyes when she remembers that the vampire had made to her when she was passed out, or rather in a state of semi-consciousness. Passed out enough to not be able to move or speak, but conscious enough to be able to feel distaste when he put his lips on hers, the repulsion when he takes all her clothes, this irresistible urge to throw up when he enters her body with strength, forcing her to take all of him when all she wanted was to get him out.

She watches in horror her body bruised and naked under the sheets. She feels her last meal back in her throat and her throw up. She tries to get up but his head feels heavy, too heavy for her to just boiling. However she manages to get up. She puts on her a white shirt too big for her that she finds on a chair and she rises to her feet. She has no choice, if she has one chance to escape from here then she should do.

She leaves the room and being in the huge house, only to find that all the doors were closed and unbreakable. But she does not get discouraged; she breaks the glass of a window, protecting her hand with her shirt.

She ran as fast as she could, her feet bare her painful when walking on tree branch but she continues to run anyway.

The hard blow to the back of his head sends back to the ground, wincing in pain. She screams but she felt a hand covering her mouth, which limits her breath.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins instantly when she struggles suddenly, leaving her sympathetic nervous system takes over. She struggles, desperately trying to break the stronghold of his arms around her. She screams but the sounds are muffled and barely audible. She bites his hand and the warm blood splashes her mouth as soon as she does. She thinks he's going to hit her, but her action seems to enjoy him when he laughs in the dark night.

"Oh, sweetheart. Stop fighting, you can't escape me." he whispers, his voice as sweet as honey is icy cold and sends a shiver up her spine.

Her heart seems to pump harder at every second and she continues to fight when the vampire's arm firmly grips again. He hits her with all his strength and she feels instant pain in her head when her skull comes into contact with the corner of the tree. Her mind flashes to all the possibilities that it blurring her vision and why her blood continues to flow with her like a waterfall. Warm blood rushes to her head and dizziness takes over, she knows she is certainly cracked her skull.

She falls again be dashed against the ground, her face against the wet ground and her arm twisted behind her back, almost breaking her bones, the dizzy feeling continues with burning pain and the blood flowing. Her vision is now even more blurred, confusion swept over her, she freezes while her brain continues to send alarm signals to her body.

The vampire keeps pushing her against the ground. The force of the fall, making big hot tear stings her eyes finally.

Is she going to die?

She thinks of all the ways morbid with this vampire could kill her in a flash. The blood in her mouth has a taste iron and made her want to vomit. _HIS_ blood is in her mouth, the blood of the vampire disgusting in front of her, if she died with his blood in her veins, she could also become a vampire, with this realization, she spits desperately on the ground but the taste stays in her mouth.

He suddenly hit her, and he continues to repeat his punches, kicking and punches, each leaving a feeling of dizziness penetrate her whole body. She cries weakly for him to stop, but the words don't come out of her mouth as she struggles desperately to breathe.

He stops and lowers to her level now; she can see the mix of blood and tears mixture onto the floor beneath her and hope finally beginning to fade from her beat up her body.

He pulls her white dress leaving her in underwear wet on fresh earth. Her thought system stops when she understands what he is going to do.

No, not again, he can't do that to her again. She can't bear that he rapes her again.

«Please. » she managed to get out, just a whisper, but he didn't listen, he pulls her underwear now, exposing her naked skin on the cold earth and the wind.

She shakes under temperature variation and goose bumps running down her skin, both because of the cold but mostly because of the fear.

«Shhh, be a good girl."

The red pool of her blood continues to grow and before he does even that she knows that he is about to do, she finds herself desperately wishing she would just bleed and die.

She squirms and tries desperately to scream but now no matter how hard she tries to scream, her howling are only moans desperate and pathetic.

She can see he looks at her now with more ferocity and terror filled her, making her heartbeat accelerating.

He plunges abruptly into her and she screams in pain.

"Please, stop, let me die." she whispered desperately.

« You're too beautiful to die, love. »

His voice is soft, too soft, too much in contrast with his actions.

He continued his thrust, his cock sinking into the dry skin inside her vagina, causing her more pain. She fights desperately, continues to give punches, twists her head from left to right, but he doesn't react to her punches. His weight crushes her, he continues of growing in her and she continues to scrape and scratch on him.

"I just started." he said, smiling at her, she spits in his face, and the burning sensation of the hand in contact with her face so dizzy Caroline that she can see nothing for a while.

He just goes harder and harder and no matter how many times she told him to stop or begging to go slowly, he doesn't stop. He laughed, just enjoy her pain.

She finally stopped fighting against him, her body abandoned of exhaustion. She felt the blood flowing from her head down on his face; the pain becomes more intense as the minutes pass. And he keeps going. He just keeps going to hurt her. She can feel a pool of blood on her thighs as he continues to move in her.

Seconds turn into minutes, but it seems hours while she is just there, lying on the ground, helpless, under a vampire who breaks literally every part of her body.

Pain is growing every second painful and now she wants to be dead. Universe, however, seems not to be agreed with that. She begs and pleads for it finally stops.

He finally retired and get dressed quickly. Relief filled Caroline, even if it's only temporary. He sneers at his deliciously victim and for a moment looks at her, broken, exposed, and helpless. Finally he leaves.

* * *

She wakes up again in his bed. But this time she did not try to escape. Her muscles are too tired and her head makes it impossible for her to make any movement. A chambermaid enters the room with a big smile on his face.

« Here. » she said, wearing clean clothes for her. « Klaus wants you to wear this tonight for dinner. »

She shows an elegantly simple black satin dress. She puts the rest of the clothes on a chair and closes the door behind her.

Caroline takes the clothes and threw them on the ground. She will not let him turn her into a doll. She will continue to fight, no matter if she does not win.

* * *

« You have not come. »

He enters his room at night. She didn't answer; she didn't even look at him.

« I made prepared this dinner especially for you. You will come. » Klaus has ordered the blonde girl.

Finally she turns back to him, her blue eyes bright with anger and determination.

« No. »

She keeps staring contests. She is strong. Stronger than he initially thought. He had not bothered to rape many women in his life, but the times he had done they were all begging him to kill them the day after their rape. After her request for die the last night he had thought that she would eventually plead with him for death, but she didn't.

« I'm not your toy. If you want me to dine with you then you'll have to compel me because I'll not do anything with you, vampire. »

He laughs. She wants to win a game even when she has already lost, she does not give up, she keep fighting. It's really fascinating to see how a simple human is as strong. But even if she does not know the game is already finished, and he wins all parties.

« Well, I'm sure we could do something else tonight. »

He closes the door behind him. And finally he can see that she is afraid. The little flash in her eyes lasts only a split second, but he can tell that she is really afraid, even though she tries to hide it. He longs to see that look again in her eyes. He wants to see her strength and determination crumble in front of him. He wants to see the last light of combativeness leave her eyes. He will not stop until he broke her.

She has no time to react before he returns to the bed; he pulled her nightdress with one hand and holds her two hands in his other hand. He lowered the zipper of his pants and quickly penetrate her pussy tighten.

He likes the feel of her flesh around him while her walls spasms in an attempt to despair to adapt his size and his intrusion, but he doesn't give time to her, he goes hard and fast, his hips swaying constantly against hers. She screams in pain and Klaus enjoys hearing her scream. He enjoys knowing that she doesn't want to give her body but that he still takes, because he is Klaus and he always takes what he wants.

She was not begging this time, she tries to be strong, and it's brave, really, but she must understand that he is the most strongest. He hits her face already blue from the blows he gave her the night before, he likes to see this desperate look in her eyes, no matter how she wants to be strong, he is the one who has the power. Determined to show her, he plunged his cock fully into her belly and finally she begs him to stop. But instead he plunged deeper into her.

He watched in absolute fascination as she forced to accept his full thick length from behind. His throbbing manhood was glistening with her sweet juices and the erotic sight served only to push him that much closer to ecstasy. He wanted to drown in her cat-like aquamarine eyes when he finally came but he had to admit that he had an amazing view at the moment. Swallowing his own saliva to alleviate the dryness in his parched throat as a result of his erratic breathing, he mentally willed his trembling body to hold off an exploding just yet. But he was just too far gone now. Her smell and taste was so deeply ingrained in his mind so that all of his senses were consumed by her. He grunted as his powerful thrusts and movements became increasingly frantic.

When he stands up she is on the bed, crying slowly. He does not throw a second look at her. He closes the door and goes away.

* * *

The first time she believed to be in hell is when her family is killed by a vampire. The first time she is really in hell is when he kidnapped her. Every time he opens the door of her room to see her, she can already hear the hell's bells.

She knows what'll happen. Inevitably she knows what'll happen. He'll ask her to come with him; she'll say no, he'll rape her, again and again until there is a blood pool between her legs. She tries to not to scream and not cry when he rapes her, but sometimes the pain is so unbearable that she begs him to stop, even if she knows that he is not going to stop.

When he is finished to rape her he leaves and left her alone in her bed, humiliated, hurt, and breaking. Now she knows what hell is and she saw the devil's face. And she will never forget.

* * *

"You still don't want to come to dinner with me?"

"No."

The answer is always the same since two weeks, even when she knows that she will be raped in refusing to do what he wants, then he tries something else.

"It's maybe because of Marta.» he said looking at the chambermaid.

"What? No! She has not done anything." she protests quickly.

"Precisely, she has not done anything."

He can see the confusion on her face and really, things get really too funny.

"I asked her to make you come to dinner with me, and she failed. I'll have to punish her."

He comes forward and puts his hands on the trembling woman's neck.

"No!"

Klaus smiled, knowing he has won.

"No." she said more quietly. "I'll come to dinner with you. Don't hurt her."

He smiled with the knowledge he had found a weakness in her.

* * *

She knows what he wants. He wants to change her. He wants her to be his thing, his toy. Then she suggests that he succeeded. After a few months she suggests that she finally abandoned, she agrees with everything he said and she doesn't cry when he comes in her bed the night (even when she desperately wanted), she stopped challenge him and throwing sarcastic comments. She earns his trust enough to escape again.

She runs again and again and again. Finally she reaches a small house. Just look at the other houses around her to understand that she is no longer Mystic Falls. She wonders in which city this monster have brought her.

She knocks on the first door she saw. A woman opens the door, but her smile fell when she sees the Caroline's appearance. The blue dress that Klaus had asked her to be is torn and covered with mud, her blond hairs are partially covered with blood and she is breathless.

The woman brought into her home, she gives her a glass of warm milk and put a blanket over her. She sees a little boy look at her with curiosity and she tries to smile, not wanting to scare him, but she has a heavy feeling in her chest that told her that she escaped too easily. Even though he is now confident enough to not to be chained her to his bed like during the first weeks she knows he should have been more watchful.

The entrance door slams and Klaus enter the house. He held the head of a man in his hand and the woman screams the little boy too. Caroline is suddenly seized with fear, not for herself but for this poor family who did nothing but try to help her.

« Klaus, I beg you... »

She prepared to beg him for don't hurt them, but he hits her and falls to the ground her body temporarily paralyzed. Caroline looks with eyes horrify when he kills the woman, and wants to close her eyes when he approach the boy, but she is forced to watch.

« I want you to know that it's you who did that. » Klaus said, pointing to the child sobbing over the body of his parents. « I want you to watch and know that it's because of you that I'm going to kill him. »

She is paralyzed when she watches Klaus tear out his heart. And she screams, not only for the child but also because it reminds her so much how her sister Laura died: her heart ripped out.

At first she did not understand why he put his handle in the child's mouth, making him drink his blood, but then realize that he didn't completely ripped his heart, he decided to make his agony longer.

Klaus returns to her and she want to scream that he is a monster, but she did not have the strength to do so.

"Now you're going to watch him die. » Klaus smiled, pointing to the child, and he leaves again without looking at her as he had done so many times.

Caroline Forbes just lies there, helpless while she continues to bleed.

The windows of the house are broken and the cold wind rips through it, and the pain finally catches up. Her sympathetic nervous system is in the overdrive. Exhaustion takes on her and she feels adrift, she knows death finally comes and now feels relief.

But she should try to get out of the house; she must try to find help. She pushes in a painful breath and aware of her surroundings again.

The cold wind rips through her and she moved to the door, even if it's only ten meters away, it seems like a thousand. She cries a little when she thinks about the impossibility of arriving there. Her heart feels like if it might explode in her chest. She reaches out, but grimace in pain as her left arm extended in front of her, probably fractured or dislocated but it's difficult to say which. She takes long, crawling like a snake in the grass, but there is no grass under her. She continues by saying that it's almost here and that someone will find her soon.

Concrete rubs her skin, but at this point if she not even care as he tore her skin. She goes and lets her head fall into relief when she comes to the door.

She is there.

She soon realizes that she must reach for the doorknob and she moaned at the thought. She knows she is really wrong and it will not be easy given the world keeps spinning like a carousel stupid and she cannot even stand. She reached the top of her arm and the extension of her ribs makes she screamed in pain. Hot tears sting her eyes as the agonizing pain and shooting to go throughout her entire body. Her nerves are screaming at her to stop, but she ignores them stupidly. The cold hard doorknob graciously answers her hand and she takes with all her strength through the pain worsens. She feels the blood starts drip on the front of her face now, and fluid red bites her eyes.

She knows the adrenaline wears off, if she was not for the adrenaline, she would not have been able to come here in the first place. She continues to feel less conscious and she knows it's a bad sign.

She finally falls to the ground, unable to move. Even in her new position she can see how the child is dying slowly, but she lost track of time, she cannot say if it happens after hours or just after a few minutes until the boy let his last breath.

She decides she will never again try to escape.

* * *

She wondered why he didn't kill her. For the first time since he took her in this horrible house she wondered REALLY why he didn't kill her. He could have done it. He could have killed her like he killed this poor family.

She feels responsible for this, responsible for having tried to escape.

_« I want you to know that it's you who did that. I want you to watch and know that it's because of you that I'm going to kill him. »_

These words haunt her and she knows that he's right. If she hadn't tried to escape and she didn't go ask for help then nobody would have died by her mistakes. For the first time since he first raped her she cries, she really cries, sobs tearing big her throat and she can't stop.

She decides that she will not try to escape again. Not if poor innocent people die because of it. But she will not let him win; she will not let him do her his toy.

She finds an alternative.

She sees a knife on the nightstand and she decides to use it. In spite of having herself premeditate this gesture, she falters when the knife in her hand. She takes a deep breath and cut her left handle. The pain is intense initially but then quickly forgets. She knows that it will not be enough to die so she repositions the knife and cut her arm on her elbow to the handle.

Her vision falling out. She becomes blurred. Her legs let go under her, and she falls to the ground.

She decides that if she should die, she should try thinking about happy things : her father hugging her before sleeping, strawberry pie from her mother, the smell of the Laura's hair, the first time that Tyler have been kissing her on the porch… But all she can think about is blood and death, and the months of torture she endured here.

Suddenly she sees a clear picture in her head: one night when Klaus was forced her to dine with him and had told her a joke that had been almost make her smile. Caroline was horrifying to see she might be capable of such a gesture towards him, and she is now even more horrifying because it's the only thing that could appear in her mind when she wanted to remember something happy.

She suddenly feels very tired, too tired to try thinking that that could mean. She closes her eyes and let the darkness burned up.

* * *

The first thing that Klaus knows when he comes home is that there is a strong smell of blood. He growls, understanding where the smell is coming. He finds Caroline lying on the floor of the bathroom unconscious and nearly dead.

He predicted that. He had left the utility knife to her uses. After last night he knew he had reached his goal. He planned to kill her after taking her back home but he had finally decided that it would be so much more satisfying if _she_ killed herself. Now that he had managed to break her down so much that she had finally decided to kill himself give him a joy even sweeter.

He smiled, thinking how she had tried to fight when she had come here, and how she is now docile like a kitten. He managed to break down everything in her. That glow of fighting spirit in her eyes no longer existed. He had completely eradicated all that she was before

The smile fades in the Klaus's face when he hears her pulse become weaker, until it comes barely existing. There is a feeling of discomfort in his chest. He thought he would be happier to have accomplished what he wanted. She was now an object, HIS object, as he had always known she would. He had what he wanted, she didn't more important to him now. Yet when he looks her die, all he can think is that he does not want that for her.

He does not think. He bites his handle and pushes blood into the mouth of Caroline. He is a little surprised when Caroline's hand is wrapped around his while she drinks; it's an act ... sweet. To which he responds by gently stroking her hair forcing her to drink some more. It's only when the wound heals and she starts breathing normally he understands what he did. Why did he save? Why would he do that? Why when he had got what he wanted?

When she regains consciousness he feels a feeling that he can't properly describe. But it looks like the feeling that he had every time Kol gets into trouble and Klaus discovers that he is safe and sound: relief. He is relieved that she is alive. As soon he understands that, he refuses the idea. He rejects these thoughts and all the repercussions that this idea could be driven.

He told himself he just wants to have fun with her again, he said to himself that it's simply because she is beautiful and he loves having sex with her. He refuses to think of another reason.

He finally opened his eyes and the first thing he does when he is sure she can hear is the catch by her hair and force her to look at him.

"I forbid you to start. You belong to me!" He growls, grabbing her hair in his hands. "You are mine, you understand me?"

"Yes. » She meekly accepts. "I belong to you."

He saved her because she belongs to him. She is his property. His object. Nothing more. She can't be anything more.

**So here was the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think:) I appreciate all the opinion but don't let hate here please.**


End file.
